ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Garmadon
Garmadon Sensei Garmadon is a major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the First Spinjitzu Master's first born son, Wu's older brother, Misako's husband, and Lloyd's father. History At the beginning of the series, a young Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer and infected with evil. The corruption transformed him into Lord Garmadon, a power-hungry villain who served as the main antagonist of the first two seasons of the series. After a battle with his younger brother, Garmadon was trapped in the Underworld, where he gained command of the Skulkin. During the pilot episodes of the series, he sent the Skulkin to retrieve theGolden Weapons in order to grant him incredible power. First Season In the first full season of the series, Garmadon is revealed to have a son, Lloyd Garmadon, who seeks to follow in his footsteps. Lord Garmadon actually becomes something of an ally to the Ninja after Lloyd unleashes the Serpentine on Ninjago, working with his old foes to both save his son and to remove a potential rival for conquest of the land. Despite seeing their alliance through to the end, Lord Garmadon continues to seek means of gaining the advantage over the Ninja, eventually finding himself with a perfect opening to steal the Golden Weapons. Second Season In the second season, Lord Garmadon once again becomes the main villain of the series, using the power of the Golden Weapons to take leadership over the remaining Serpentine. Combining the weapons into a single Mega Weapon, he schemes to remake Ninjago in his own dark image. Later on, he allies with the Overlord and gains control of the Stone Army, only to be betrayed by the former and used as a vessel for the original evil's rebirth. After Lloyd defeats the Overlord, Garmadon was completely purified of evil, and happily reunites with his family at last. He has since joined his brother as a mentor to the Four Chosen Ninja and the chosen Green Ninja, hoping to atone for his dark deeds by helping them overcome whatever new evils may arise to threaten Ninjago. Finale Following the final defeat of the Overlord, Garmadon embarked on a journey to an island with the ninja, where they sought to find and rescue Zane but became caught up in theTournament of Elements, which was hosted by his former sensei, Master Chen. In an effort to stop his true plans, Garmadon sacrificed himself to unleash the ancient Anacondrai generals and was forever banished to the Cursed Realm. Several months later, when Morro and his army of ghosts escaped the Cursed Realm and began attacking Ninjago with The Preeminent (the embodiment of the Cursed Realm), Lloyd met with Garmadon for one final time, wearing his father's robes into battle. When The Preeminent was killed, the Cursed Realm was also destroyed, presumably killing all its inhabitants, including Garmadon. Appearance Initially, Lord Garmadon appeared as a normal boy with brown hair. After being bitten by the Great Devourer, he gained pale skin and glowing red eyes. Upon being struck by lightning and falling into the Underworld, his body became completely black, with a lined face and visible ribs and teeth. His hair became quite messy-looking while turning black like the rest of his body. He wore a purple sash around his waist and later gainedSamukai's helmet - a silver samurai helmet with a bone on it. His time in the dark dimension gave him four arms, an armored chest plate, a darker helmet, and new blades. After arriving on the Island of Darkness, he gained a new helmet that also gave him control over the Stone Army, which he wore until Dareth took possession of it. At the end of "Rise of The Spinjitzu Master", Garmadon was reverted to a normal man, free of the evil energy that had corrupted him. He appeared as an old man similar in appearance to Sensei Wu, but with a full head of graying hair instead of a beard. His old outfit had been transformed into the "special" kimono his brother wore in "Battle Between Brothers", a predominantly black kimono with white sleeves and golden Chinese characters written on the front. Weapons Lord Garmadon was never seen fighting directly in the pilot episodes, and was thus never seen wielding any weapons. In Season 1, he was seen using a variety of weapons, including katanas, scythes, knives, and spears. He usually carried weapons in all four of his hands, but occasionally used less in order to hold them with multiple hands (thereby increasing the force of his blows). In "Day of The Great Devourer" and "Darkness Shall Rise", Lord Garmadon briefly wielded all four of the Golden Weapons, but eventually fused them into the Mega Weapon, which he wielded until its destruction in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time". After arriving on the Island of Darkness, he was largely content to remain out of direct combat once again, with his possession of the Helmet of Shadows allowing him to command the Stone Army in his stead. However, he manned some of the Army's strongest vehicles, including the Samurai Mech and the Garmatron. Following his purification, Garmadon vowed against using weapons, though he does use a Nin-Jo as a walking stick, much like his brother Wu. Powers and Attributes Like his brother, Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon has the ability to perform Spinjitzu, with his version channeling the power of Dark Lightning. He was also a skilled fighter, being proficient in martial arts and the use of many different weapons. In his first appearance, Lord Garmadon was able to summon and duplicate Shadows - dark entities able to harm physical beings while the latter could not do the same. Similarly, during his stay in the Underworld, he had the ability to use his powers to create a shadow duplicate of himself in order to interact with Ninjago to some extent. During his time in his dark dimension, he gained the power of doing what was seemingly impossible for him to achieve: to wield all four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu at once. In addition to this new-found ability, he gained two extra arms to help him hold each weapon more easily - though this new power still left him feeling weak upon using the Mega Weapon. Upon being purified at the Overlord's defeat, Garmadon lost his extra pair of arms and subsequently, the power to wield all four Golden Weapons. Garmadon no longer possessed an element or colored spinjitzu, similarly to Misako. Trivia * Garmadon is the second major protagonist to die in the series, the first thought to being Zane. However, Zane survived his apparent demise, and was seen near the end of the following episode. Garmadon, on the other hand, was not seen at all in the episode following his demise, although he was mentioned. He was then found in chains in the Preeminent's Stomach (the Cursed Realm), and he finally died when Nyasank the Preeminent with Garmadon, Chen, Clouse, Anacondrai Cultists, and the Ghost Army. * He is one of the five characters in Ninjago to have four arms, the other four being Samukai, the Giant Stone Warrior, General Kozu, and the Overlord (while possessing Garmadon). * Lord Garmadon has led three of the six major villainous factions at some point in the series: the Skulkins, the Serpentine and the Stone Army, the others being Nindroids, Anacondrai cultists and Ghosts. * He has a different helmet in 2012 than the one in 2011. The 2011 one is silver and the 2012 helmet is dark gray and also the design is altered to fit a visor or mouthpiece. * While being Lord Garmadon, he used to always fight, but as Sensei Garmadon, he took an oath to never fight again. He broke that oath in Enter the Digiverse after the Overlord and Pythor kidnapped Lloyd. * Garmadon, Chen and Skylor, are the only Anacondrais who keeps their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake heads like the other Anacondrai Cultists. This may have been because all three lacked Anacondrai tattoos on their heads. * An anamatronic of his four-armed "Lord" state was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History seen in Winds of Change. * In many episodes when he was evil, he said he wanted to make Ninjago into his own image, and in The Corridor of Elders, a statue of him was carved into the stone in the Corridor of Elders, literally making part of Ninjago into his image. * In episode 54, in the Preeminent he appears to be a physical being, not a ghost. ** This confirms that the longer one is in the Cursed Realm, the more their body changes. * It is not confirmed that he died in episode 54, and for Lloyd to wear his Sensei attire, Garmadon may have had to get his hands out of the chains he was in. Events An Underworldly Takeover Garmadon became king of the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny Garmadon escaped the Underworld. Tick Tock When Sensei Wu get into the portal, Lord Garmadon (Four Arms) is returned. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master When Lloyd destroyed the Dark Dragon, Lord Garmadon was turned into Sensei Garmadon. The Curse of the Golden MasterCategory:Major Characters Lloyd and Garmadon are separated. Enter the Digiverse Garmadon disguise as a Nindroid Warrior sneak into Pythor P. Chumsworth's Nindroid Army. Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:Main Antagonists Category:2014 Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2011 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019